Of Gold Eyeliner and Fuschia Contacts
by dolphinxxgirlxx
Summary: The story of the 74th Hunger Games through the contacts of our favorite female District 12 stylist. Warning may include: Drinking,Hilarity, Waking up in bed next to your best friend, Flaming hair, Men crying, and Peeta without pants. You were just warned.
1. The Hunger Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, if I did Cinna and Portia would be discovered making out in a forrest. This is co-written by my bestie TheHarryPotterPerson. Thank you!**

**Peeta's PoV**

"Hello Peeta, I'm your stylist Portia. Have any questions?" She asked as I noted her appearance. She looked like a borderline between Capitol style and natural. She had curly waist length golden hair, but fushia irises. Naturally pale skin, but a black,white, and red dress that was in an eccentric style. Thing that I noticed most was that instead of shoes that looked like torture devices she was barefoot.

"Mellark, stop staring at me and put some pants on!" She said throwing me a white shirt and light blue pants.

"Sorry," I said putting on the clothes "It's just that most of the stylists, well...I uhh haven't seen you before." I blurted out stupidly as she chuckled.

"This is my first year as a stylist for the games." She explained, oh that's why she's asigned to me. "Just so you know Peeta Bread I asked for District 12, I wasn't saddled with you just as Katniss's stylist, Cinna, isn't saddled with her." She stated, like she was reading my mind. " But beside the point... what do you think about flaming costumes?" Say what?

"I have no choice do I?" I asked as she smiled and led me to a mirror.

"Just think about it! Peeta Mellark, Man in Flames." She exclaimed dramatically as I pictured it.

"That sounds... awesome! Thanks _Tia_." I said watching her cringe in annoyance as I hugged her thin frame.

"No problem Peeta Bread, no problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Opening Ceremonies Portia's PoV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Peeta complained as we walked out to greet Cinna and his team.

"Hey, you were the one who was thanking me for how awesome it was a few hours ago. Hi Cinna, Katniss, Haymitch...Hello Effie." I said deadpanning at the end. I really did not like that woman.

"Portia, the cameras are about to go on." Cinna said touching up Katniss's mascara.

"Ugh! I hate cameras." I complained as I fixed Peeta's headdress.

"And they are...on!" Cinna whispered as I pretended to be happy that I got to dress a kid for his death. Peeta looked a bit freaked out by my larger than life smile. Tell you later Peeta Bread but for now I light him on fire and the doors open.

"Good luck Peeta Mellark." I whisper to myself as they go out and I see Katniss grab his hand. You can see on screen that Peeta has a twinge of pink on his cheeks. Katniss gets more comfortable with the crowd and starts blowing kisses. Who knew that Miss. Pessimist would have that in her. I smile uncontrolably as Cinna breifly squeezes my hand and lets go as a sign of congratulations. We had just made the least diserable district beautiful and sensational.

When they came back in we were bombarded with praise and I saw Gemma, District 1's stylist, glaring at me. I stuck out my tounge at her and grasped Cinna's arm as she stamped her heeled foot and flounced off. She always thought that Cinna would be a great addition to her collection of boyfriends, but even in design school he always prefered to work and hang out with me.

"That was amazing guys!" Athemys, District 11's stlyist, cheered hugging Cinna and I.

"Yeah, congrats you guys! You just made diamonds out of coal." Kalmus, her partner said.

"Actually it was fire... Oh Shoot! The kids! Cinna hand the extinguisher." I cursed running through the crowd and extinguishing the flames from their bodies.

"Thanks Tia." Peeta said as Cinna frowned

"Why does he get to call you Tia?" Cinna joked

"Well, unless you want to be called Cinnabun I would suggest that you would keep your mouth shut." I explained as we laughed.

"Fine then, if you want to be that way then take these to our room, go on now." He said placing the headresses and capes in my arms and giving me a push. Yes, Cinna and shared a room, but not like that! Definatly not like that, only because we spend loads of nights staying up designing. And Cinna decided it would be easier if we just lived together to share designs, give comments, and have inspiration. We have different beds, rooms, and closets. That is the _only_ reason!

But regardless I went to our room and placed the costumes carefully in place. I then spotted something. I picked up my out of place design book and put it back on the top shelf next to Cinna's with the help of a chair. Gosh, I'm so short! But I refuse to wear heels like those stupid capitol girls. I put the chair back where it was and walked to the dinning room where Cinna was waiting for me on the balcony.

"You moved my notebook." I deadpanned as he laughed

"How can you notice your sketchbook is not in it's place but you can barely find your eyeliner." He teased as I pouted

"That was only once! Besides, you couldn't find your eyeliner either this morning." I defended

"And that was because you took it, my dear." He said poking my nose. My dear? Where the heck did that come from? "And tell me, did the shade work out for you?" He asked when he very well knew the answer.

"Well no!" I stated dramatically "Not everybody can have wonderful green eyes like you Cinna!"

"But they are nothing compared to those beautiful gray eyes you hide behing those contacts, Portia." He said glaring at my contacts. He never liked my fushia eyes. I personally loved them. Cinna would rather see me in 5 foot heels than with than with my contacts. But if I didn't do anything Capitol with my apperance people would suspect things.

"So, what about the interview dress?" I asked as Cinna smiled.

"You'll see when you see it Portia." Cinna stated as my lips pressed together. I am his partner! I am his best friend! I am his ROOMMATE!

"Woah, what happened Tia?" Peeta asked entering the room. "It looks like you're about to rip Cinna's head off." I was about to rant to Peeta when Cinna whipered in my ear.

"It's the flame design that you threw away." Great, now he's digging through my trash.

"Oh nothhing, it's just Cinna digging through my design trash."I said still confused why he would use my design. It was in the trash for a reason.

"Seriously? Did you find anything?" Peeta asked as Cinna pulled out some papers from his shirt pocket and showed Peeta. "Wow! These are really good Tia! These are amazing!" Peeta exclaimed as I didn't know to feel flattered, self concious or weirded out that Cinna kept my trash in his pocket.

"They are amazing aren't they? She designed them all, along with your costumes as well." Cinna said as my cheeks heated up and I tried to hide my face behind my long hair.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" Peeta randomly asked

"I don't wear shoes because they hurt my feet." I said scrunching up my face as Peeta and Cinna laughed. "Hey! Let's see you try to wear heels!" I defended as they laughed even harder. Ooh! They're gonna get it! I must talk to Flavius about this!

"Portia! Darling!" Flavius said appearing into the room and pulling me close as we air kissed. Cinna stopped laughing as Peeta was rolling on the floor laughing like a mad person. I don't blame him, the first time I saw Flav's neon orange corkscrew curls I fell on the floor spazzing in laughter.

"Speak of our handsome, bisexual friend of a man! I was just thinking about you!" I said dramatically hugging him.

"Am I on your mind most of the time our designer queen?" He said as he looked at Cinna. "Do not despare Cinna, you shall be our designer king!" He exclaimed bowing to Cinna and I.

"Rise dear jester, I need a favor from you." I said smiling wickedly as Flavius, Peeta, and Cinna got the wrong idea.

"Why my dear Portia! I never thought you felt that way about me!"

"Portia!" Peeta yelled and Cinna was just there with his mouth open

"No! You pervs! I just need to ask Flavius something that does not include my viginity!" I stated disgusted at the way a guy's mind worked.

"You're a virgin?" Peeta asked shocked. Cinna and I glared at him.

"What exactly are you implying?" Cinna asked coldly as Peeta looked at him.

"Well... since you two share a room I just thought that you guys would,"

"No, Cinna and I are just friends and Cinna is too much of a gentleman to do that sort of thing." I interrupted.

"Too much of a gentleman to do what?" Haymitch asked coming in.

"Cinna's too much of a gentleman to rape Portia." Flavius taunted smirking at us.

"Flavius," Haymitch said seriously, finally! Somebody to stop this ", It's not rape if it's willing." SAY WHAT? I was about to scream when Katniss and Effie came into the room.

"I will get you all later!" I hissed going to the table. The Avox served us wine and Katniss hesitated a bit but took the glass. Cinna raised his glass to me smiling and I had the unresistable urge to dump my glass on his head.

"So," Effie asked ",What are you doing for Katniss for sponsers, Haymitch?"

"We don't know what the angle will be yet." Haymitch said

"Oh," Effie responded probably biting her tounge to keep civilized as the Avoxes served a wonderful meal of roast beef, mushroom stew, and noodles in grevane sauce. "By the way, the outfits were amazing! You really made a debut!" She commented as Haymitch and everyone else agreed. We ate some more until an Avox girl sets a special cake on the table and lights it on fire. It's beautiful and Cinna passes me a smile at me while the flames die down.

"What makes it burn?" Katniss asked her "Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa-oh! I know you!" She states as Cinna taps my foot under the table. How does Katniss knoe Maea?

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss." Effie says her face srunching up in disgust "How could you possbly know an Avox?" She says it like it's the worst thing in Panem. Poor Maea. " The very thought!"

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks naiively.

"Someone who commited a crime. They cut out her tongue so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her." Haymitch lied, he knew Maea too, just like Cinna and I.

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to them unless it's to give an order." Reprimands Effie ",Of course you don't really know her."

"No, I guess not. I just..." Katniss stuttered, the wine not helping. So she doesn't hold her alcohol well, I didn't either really but stay around Haymitch enough... well let's just say you learn.

"Delly Cartwright." Peeta said as he snapped his fingers ",That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked farmiliar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." If I hadn't known Maea, I would've believed Peeta.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair." Katniss said catching on.

"Something about the eyes, too." Says Peeta as Cinna and I relaxed.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is." Says Cinna ", And yes, the cake has spirits, but the all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it especially in honor of your fiery debut." He says smiling. We eat the cake as we rewatch the ceremony. We did a good job.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked

"Cinna's." I said

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Says Haymitch ",Very nice." I can see Katniss and Effie stiffen

"Rebellion?" Effie asks her voice an octave higher than usual. Which I didn't tink was possible.

"Anyway, tomarrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk." Haymitch said while Katniss and Peeta left the room. "Anyone for a drink?" Haymitch asked smirking as Effie looked disgusted.

"No more drinks for me tonight." She said leaving the room.

"More for us, Cinna?" Haymitch offered as Cinna nodded. Haymitch poured us all a shot glass. He gulped his down and put it on the on the table. Then Cinna smiled the way he smiled when he had a crazy idea. Cinna drank his shot glass and turned it upside down on the table drinking game style. Oh hell no. Cinna and Haymitch looked expectantly, waiting for me to drink it. I sighed and gulped down the liquor and set the glass on the table, upside down.

**Review! Please! Reaviews really are love and I feel special everytime I get one!11**


	2. The Drinking Games

**A/N-This still belongs to Suzanne Collins and not us. If we owned it, well… You get the picture. WARNING: Cinna may be out of character, but hey, he's drunk. ;)**

Haymitch greedily gulped down his glass before I had even set my glass down. Cinna quietly sipped his, and set his down. I didn't know why I did it, but I drank a second glass, and set it down.

This cycle went on for two hours, and it was well past midnight when Haymitch became worried. Neither I nor Cinna had red faces, but Haymitch was as bright as a cherry.

"Wh-wherdja learn a-all if this?" he slurred.

Cinna and I burst out laughin. "Haymitch, we live with you," I said, sipping my 143rd glass. The glasses had dominated the table, and we had begun stacking them in a nice little pyramid.

Finally, the drunkard went down. Maea collected Haymitch, and drug him to his room.

Around glass number 180, our minds became slurred. My glass slipped out of my hands, and shattered, but I grabbed another that Maea had laid out for us. I poured about half of the bottle, trying to fill my glass. Cinna leaned down and began drinking the poured liquor off of the table. I smiled and followed suit.

By now, we had passed beet red. On the 190th, Cinna pulled me into his lap.

"Porshca, I-I want you ta no tha-th-that….. I WUUUUUV OOU!"

We embraced in a passionate kiss as I reached for my glass. We stopped for a second so we could both take our 191st drink. Cinna then picked me up, bridal style, and our lips met once again. He carried me to his room, passing Maea, who was smiling. She then winked at me, with an expression that said _it's about time._ I winked back.

When we got to our room (we stumbled a couple of times down the hall), Cinna poured the entire wine bottle down his throat, but most of it ended up on his shirt. He stumbled, but I caught him. We both fell on my bed, and Cinna finally passed out.

I stood up, grabbed a shot glass, poured some liquor, drank it, and said "Suck it, bitch."

Cinna woke up and said "Gladly." and dragged me into my own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawned as I woke up and tried to get up but two things stopped me. One: My killer headache. Two: A pair of strong arms around my waist, my bare waist. Whoa, a pair of arms around my _bare_ waist. Ho. Lee. Shit. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT? I did the only thing that made sense in my mind, I screamed.

"What's going on here?" Effie screeched barging in without her wig and a facial mask. "Oh, you two… have fun!" She said going out of the room. Who the heck was this guy? Was it Flavius? Peeta? Haymitch? Some random dude at a bar? I hope it's not Katniss! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY! Calm down Portia, who did you not include…

"Portia?" An all too familiar voice asked. Oh heck no. Cinna? No way! He's my partner, he's my best friend! He's a flippin' gentleman! And what the heck did we do last night? I grabbed the dark purple sheet and ran to my bathroom and locked the door.

When I looked in the mirror, one of my contacts was missing, and gold eyeliner was smudged on my cheek. Then I spotted something on my neck, was that? No, it couldn't be it wasn't… oh but it is. I found at least 6 hickeys on various parts of my body. I about fainted right there, but a thought came into my mind. The virginity test! Thank the lord! But first thing's first, I need to take a shower.

After my shower I did my make up and opened the door to my closet where a machine picked out my dress for the day. Then I wondered about Peeta, wait he had training today. Good, more time to me. I snuck out of Cinna and I's room and ran like I would in the Hunger Games.

When I got to the shop guess who I saw? Gemma. I quickly went to the virginity tests but I don't have very much luck.

"What are you doing here Portia?" She asked, then she saw me reaching for a test and smirked. "What? Cinna doesn't want you anymore?" For some reason or another I felt like I was going to explode with anger.

"Well, if he didn't want me then why did we wake up in bed together this morning?" I sneered as she backed up and almost tripped on her 7 inch heels. She ran to tell everybody who was anybody and nobody what I just told her. I had a feeling that I just dug my grave. I grabbed a test, paid for it, then went home. The thing beeped and gave me my results. Oh crap.

**Reviews are luvvvv! :D** ** THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY MADE US FEEL SPECIAL!**


	3. The Glaring Games

**Supness! Wondering what the results are? Oh yeah Hunger Games Belong to Suzanne Collins. **

I took a sigh of relief, I was still a virgin! Then a knock on the bathroom door.

"Portia?" Cinna questioned. Oh shit. "Portia, I know you're in there. Please come out." I opened the door and hugged him.

"We didn't do it." I said into his bare chest, which is quite se- NO! BAD PORTIA BAD!

"Do what?" Cinna asked confused. Can we just point out the pink mutt in the room?

"You know..." I mumbled akwardly "It."

"What did you say?" He asked again with a small smirk on his face. Great, now he was just being cruel.

"Goddammit Cinna! We didn't have sex!" I shouted aggravated. His smirk quickly went into a frown. He leaned closer to me, cornering me against the wall. "C-cinna?" I stuttered squirming around.

"Damn," He breathed "And I really wanted to." Woah. Hold up! Then he closed the small space inbetween us with a kiss. It was soft and gentle and I quickly gave into it, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"HOLY SHIT!" A voice screamed. I broke the kiss and looked behind Cinna and there was Peeta covering his eyes and screaming "I WAS INNOCENT BEFORE I SAW YOU TWO!" I blushed in embarressment/anger.

"What's going on h- WOAH!" Flavius said coming into the room. "About time! I expect to have a godchild soon! And I hope you know what I mean." He said winking. For the first time ever I wish I had shoes, to throw at Flavius and hopefully get a fatal hit. Hmmmm maybe I could convince Cinn- WHAT IS HE DOING? I felt him kissing my neck then he bit down and I had to supress a moan. Then somebody pulled us apart. Oh shit.

"You two. My office. Now." Haymitch said.

"But Haymitch, you don't have an office." I pointed out as he crinkled his face.

"Damn, then just come with me." He said grabbing both of our ears and leading us to the dinning room and sitting us down in chairs. Haymitch sat down and crossed his hands. "What am I going to do with you." He asked us as Cinna pulled me into his lap. Haymitch then got up and pulled me from Cinna's lap.

"Haymitch, Portia and I still have to work on Katniss and Peeta's interview outfits. Unless you want our tributes to go naked then I suggest you let us go." Cinna said in a calm tone. Haymitch grumbled knowing Cinna was right (which he always is).

"Fine, but you both know why we're here, right? Your families did not risk their lives so you could screw it up with your little 'romance'. Do I make myself clear?" Haymitch asked.

"Crystal." Cinna said grabbing me from Haymitch. We walked a few steps in silence.

"Are we going to the bunker?" I asked him as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Ofcourse." He said grabbing our sketchbooks and fabrics.

"Wonderful." I smiled running upstairs to Cinna and I's secret workplace. I don't even know why we called it 'The Bunker' when it was a sheltered deck on the top of the building. It just makes no sense at all.

"Hurry Portia, interviews are tomarrow and you don't want Peeta to go pantsless...again." He said chuckling

"Don't be shy Cinna, I know you like it." I taunted as he pulled me into his lap.

"Not on that side of the fence, love." He said as Flavius appeared out of nowhere with anime tears.

"Why Cinna? Don't you want meee?" Flav sobbed as I stuck out my tounge.

"Suck it douche." I said smirking as Cinna pulled me closer. Flavius snapped out of his breakdown and looked at Cinna then me.

"Oh no you didn't bitch!" He said starting to take off his Yvetta Molone earings...WAIT!

"Oh my god!" I said getting up from Cinna's lap. "Please tell me those aren't Yvetta Molone earings!" I squealed as Flav's face lit up

"You like Yvetta Molone? I thought I was the only one!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

"You have to let me borrow them sometime!" I said as he smiled evily

"Not on your life shortie." He taunted as I glared at him

"Give me the earrings and you will not be castrated." I threatened.

"You stole my man bitch. The sexy piece of stylist or the earrings." He said.

"Gimme the Yvetta Molone's." I said reaching for them.

"What?" A shocked Cinna said from behind me. Flavius laughed.

"You ain't gonna get them skank!" He said as I tackled him down and started punching his already surgically alterated face.

"Give. Me. The. Fuckin. Earrings!" I said a punch following each word.

"...Portia." Flavius said

"Yeah?"

"You do know that your punches don't hurt right?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stopped punching and glared at him. He leaned up and pecked me on the lips. "Love you too hun!" He said pushing me off of him and running for his life.

"FLAVIUS!"

**Hoped you liked it sorry I didn't update or make the chapter longer but I do love you guys! I LOVE YOU ALLL! FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS! OR ELSE I WILL CASTRATE FLAVIUS!(which Portia will probably do anyway...)**


	4. The Flirting Games

**Ello my wonderful readers! Here is your chapter! And...It's longer than ones that I usually write! **

_16 years ago, District 13_

I tossed and turned in my bed. 'Where are they?'. I wondered. The _they_, are my parents and they went out on orders from President Coin. They've been gone for almost two days when Mommy promised it would only be 9 hours. It has been 33 hours and 17 minutes since my assumed deadline for them. Then I heard a siren, the one that they have whenever an aircraft is landing. I ran into the streets with my purple nightgown, running towards the station. The hanger doors opened and some people stepped out. I ran forward to the plane looking for Mommy and Daddy. I looked inside but instead of my parents I found a dirty boy about my age. He looked so scared and alone with his messy and muddy long brown hair and his wide green eyes blodshot. I cautiously held out my hand to move some of the hair out of his face, he flinched but didn't move away.

"I'm Portia, who are you?" I asked politely. The boy didn't respond but he stood up and then stumbled as I caught him. "Woah, you might wanna stay seated, don't worry I'll be with you." I said smiling at him as he managed a small smile in return.

"Portia," Mr. Krane said touching my shoulder. "I see you've met Cinna, he came from District 12. We found him on the streets, watched his parents die right infront of him." Mr. Krane said as the boy looked down and I gasped then hugged him. again he flinched but he didn't move away.

"I'm so sorry, Cinna." I said burying my head in his oversized jacket.

"Portia, can Cinna stay with you until we find him another place to stay?"

"Of course! He can stay forever if he wants but I'm gonna have to ask Mommy and Daddy... Speaking of them where are they?" I asked

"They'll be home tomarrow, go home and get some sleep." Mr. Krane said smiling at us.

"Okay, can you lean on me Cinna?" I asked as he gave a small nod and put some of his weight on me as we walked to my apartment. We came in the door and I went to the bathroom and ran a bath. "Do you wanna take a bath? The water's warm." I asked as he nodded and I got him some towels and some of Daddy's clothes. "Here, you can change into these when you get done." I said as I closed the door and I heard him get into the bath. I sighed and lie down on my bed. I wish Mommy and Daddy would get home soon. I apparently fell asleep and woke up to a clean Cinna nudging me. Someone was knocking at the door. I answered it and there was a military man standing outside.

"Is this the Jerann residance?" He asked me as I nodded "Are you Portia?"

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked as Cinna came in behind me.

"I'm Sergant Merriwether, and I have come to inform you that your parents are in the medic area and I was assigned to take you and the boy there." He said as my eyes widened and I ran into the streets for the second time that night. I ran and ran until I reached the medic center.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jerann please." I said out of breath as the woman at the desk sent me a look of pity

"Room 155." She said as I ran down the halls to said room. I opened the door to see two mauled bodies that could barely be passed as once living people. I fell to the floor and screamed.

"Portia! Portia wake up." Cinna said as I woke up in a cold sweat and hugged him as he gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead "It's alright, I won't let anything hurt you." He soothed as I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the clock, 2:34.

"Ugh, too early." I said as I flopped back onto my pillow. "Don't leave Cinna."I whispered as he laid down next to me.

"I had no intention of doing so." He said smiling at me as I again drifited into a more peaceful sleep.

I woke up and found Cinna sleeping next to me. I got up carefully and went to the bathroom and took a bubblebath. About 45 minutes into my bubble time I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Oh Portia!" Flavius's voice sang. "May I come in?"

"I'm in the bath idot." I said

"Exactly why I want to come in!" Flavius said

"I thought you were gay!" I said

"I'm bi ,darling. I like it both ways." He said in a happy tone. " And you need to hurry up, interviews are today and Katniss and Peeta are already downstairs having breakfast."

"Shit!" I cursed getting out, appyling my make up, getting in my dress, and puttng some stuff that makes your hair curly in my hair. I ran downstairs where Katniss and Peeta were getting up.

"Peeta Bread, come with moi!" I said taking his arm and going up to his room. "So, what is your angle?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

"What?" He said plopping down next to me.

"You know, how you're going to appear to the audience. Are you going to appear smart, sexy, suave, gay?" I asked

"Ummm, I really don't know." He answered

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked "Does it have something to do with a little pissy distirct partner?" He blushed.

"Yeah, kind of..." He said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I knew it. You like her!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, but she has a little boyfriend." He said bitterly.

"So? Sweep her off her feet be a knight in shining armour." I said, then I got an idea.

"Why do have that look that either says you're going to set me on fire again or make me go pantless again." He asked cautiously.

"How do you feel about confessing your undying love to Miss. Pessimist on national televison?" I asked slyly.

"Oh no, oh hell no!" He protested.

_Hours later..._

"I can't believe you talked me into to doing this." Peeta grumbled.

"If you want Katniss to stay alive you better do it." I said as I was doing the finishing touches for his outfit for tonight.

"Fine, but no making out with Cinna. My eyes still burn from that," He said shuddering.

"Well, I'm not the one who has wet dreams about Katniss Everdeen." I countered as Cinna, his prep team, and Katniss emerged. And that is when I leaned that Peeta's jaw can drop to the floor.

"She looks, beautiful." Peeta whispered

"Yeah, she does. Nice job ,Cinna." I said to him as he nodded and Flavius came over and slapped Peeta's ass.

"Go get 'em sexy beast!" Flavius said as I think Peeta ran in fear, poor Peeta. He's not used to Flav, but then again nobody is.

"So, shall we find our seats?" Cinna asked as I took his arm and we went to our seats. Tributes passed but I didn't really pay attention to most of them. I don't know if it was Ceaser's blue hair or the fact that Katniss was up next but I was uncermoniuosly pulled out of Cinna's lap. I didn't even know I was on his lap in the first place... Sneaky bastard.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12. What's impressed you the most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks Katniss. She searches the crowd and then her eyes land on us.

"The lamb stew." She stammers out. The lamb stew? Seriously?

"The one with the dried plums?" He asks as she nods "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful...It doesn't show does it?" He asks desperate as the crowd laughs. "Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" Ceasar asked

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asked as the crowd roared with laughter.

"It was perfectly safe." I whispered "Right, Cinna?"

"Maybe..."

"Yes, start from then." Ceasar said.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it." Yes, Cinna is amazing. I squeezed his hand as a silent 'awesome job'. "I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She says motioning to her beautiful bedazzled skirt, "I mean, look at it!" The crowd gasps in admiration as she twirls around, the flames on her dress dancing. She finally stops as the crowd applauds and cheers as she sways and latches on Ceasar's arm for support.

"Don't stop." He says as she giggles...Ho. Lee. Shit. Katniss fucking Everdeen is giggling?

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" She says as more giggles come on. Ceasar wraps an arm around her

"Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps." He says as the crowd hollers and laughs

"He got you, Haymitch!" I said laughing and leaning on Flavius,clutching my sides. Then someone taps my shoulder, one of the backstage people.

"Peeta needs you backstage. If you would follow me." She said as she lead me backstage to a nervous wreck of a baker boy.

"Peeta?" I said taking his arms. "What's wrong?" I ask

"I can't do it!" He says as I straighten out his flamed suit.

"Yes you can Peeta." I say then I reach doown to his ear. "This is so Katniss can live. This is so you can live. I don't care who you kill in these games as long as it's not yourself. Let me put it this way, if don't go out there and win their hearts you will die. Not you might die, but you and probably Katniss will die along with you. Do you understand?" I ask as he nods.

"Now get out there before I sic Flavius on you." I say jokingly as he hugs me and goes out to meet Ceasar. I go back to my seat and watch his interview.

"And it's all thanks to my beautiful stylist Portia, that my brain will be traumatized forever." Peeta says winking at me as the audience laughs.

"What did he say?" I ask Cinna.

"He told about his experience with synthetic fire." Cinna said as I sighed in relief.

"Such a charming fellow, you must have a girlfriend back home." Ceasar says as Peeta gives an unconvincing shake of the head. "Handsome lad like you. There must be a speacial girl. Come on, what's her name?" Ceasar persists as Peeta sighs.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I could remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reapings." He says as everyone is sympathetic at this point except for the other tributes.

"Does she have another fellow?" Ceasar asked, clearly interested in Peeta's personal life.

"I don't know, but alot of boys like her." Peeta answers

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly. I almost laugh, that really won't help in his case.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning..." He swallows nervously. "Winning won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?" Ceasar asks clearly confused. Peeta blushes

"Because...because...she came here with me." He says taking a sudden interest in his shoes. Katniss blushes, does she like him back?

"Oh, that's a piece of bad luck." Ceasar says sympathetically.

"Yeah, no shit." Flavius mutters.

"It's not good." Peeta agrees

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?" Ceasar asked.

"Not until now."

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" The crowd screams with excitement. "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

"Thank you." He says as the buzzer goes off as the anthem plays and Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, and I run up to the 12th floor where Peeta's hands are bleeding.

"What is going on?" Effie screeches as I cover my ears. "Did you fall?"

"After she shoved me." Peeta grumbled

"Shoved him?" Haymitch asked

"This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of a fool infront of the entire country?" Katniss acused as I helped Peeta pull the pottery shards out of his hand.

"It was my idea, Haymitch just helped me with it." He said wincing as I pulled another shard out.

"Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" Katniss raved like a mad woman

"You are a fool. Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own." Haymitch said furiously. Effie looked frightened and started backing up from the fight.

"He made me look weak!" She countered

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District 12!"

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!"Katniss yells as Haymitch pins her agaist the goes forward to help her but I hold him back forcing him to watch.

"Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself is a small miracle. Now, I can say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get more sponsors?" Haymitch says as Cinna takes a couple steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right, Katniss." Cinna says

"I should've been told, so I didn't look so stupid." Katniss said

"No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd had known it wouldn't have been read as real." I say as she casts me a go-to-hell look.

"She's just worried about her boyfriend." Peeta says

"I don't have a boyfriend." She hisses at him. I believe it. I doubt anyone could get a boyfriend with her additude.

"Whatever." Peeta scoffs "But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides, you didn't say you loved me. So what does it matter?" Peeta says bitterly. Poor kid, it's not his fault Katniss is a bitch. Katniss should realize who she has here! He did this all for her, he sacrificed his dignity and maybe he's going to sacrifice his own life for you, Katniss!

"After he said that he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him too?" Katniss asked

"I did." I blurted out "The way you avoided the cameras, the blush." I say as Haymitch agrees.

"You're golden, sweetheart." Ewww, Haymitch really shouldn't say that word...it makes him seem more like a pedophile than he already is. "You're going to have sponsers lined up around the block." He said as Katniss's cheeks turned red, yet again.

"Sorry I shoved you." Katniss says to Peeta. Yeah, no shit bitch.

"Doesn't matter. Although, it's technically illegal." Peeta says calmly back.

"Are your hands okay?"She asks him. Oh, yeah. Now your sorry, right after you were sure your rep wasn't tarnished.

"They'll be alright." He says, even though I know it's got to hurt like hell.

"Come on, let's eat." Haymitch says as everyone leaves except for Peeta and I.

"Well, she's a bitch." I said simply grabbing some bandages.

"She is no- wait, yeah she kind of is..." Peeta said frowning.

"Ah, but she's your bitch. Katniss, Peeta Mallark's bitch." I say as he laughs

"So does that make you Cinna's bitch?" He asks as I pull his bandage tight and he winces.

"Don't push it." I say ruffling his hair. He smiles at me. It's hard to remember that he's being sent off to die tomarrow. He's like the little brother I never had...Please, just let him live.

"Let's go to dinner." He says as we enter the dinning room. After we finish, we watch the replays of the interviews. Katniss looks so superficial and not capable of throwing the fit she just did. And Peeta was laughing along with Ceasar and the rest of the Capitol. Then the anthem played and the screen went black. Luckily, I get to go to the arena with Peeta, Katniss, and Cinna. But Effie and Haymitch have to stay here to approve sponsor deals.

"You two are the best tributes ever! It has been delightful to escort you both." She says tears welling up in her eyes. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!" She adds kissing both of their cheeks. Gee, way to make the kids feel better Effie.

"Any final words of advice?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither up to the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance between yourself and the others. And find a source of water. Got it?" Haymitch asked

"And after that?" Katniss said

"Stay alive." He says as they both nod. Katniss leaves for her room.

"Hear that Peeta? Stay alive or I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself." I say hugging him then kissing his forehead.

"Will do ,Portia. And thanks, for everything." He says hugging me.

"Awww! Group hug!" Flavius exclaims trying to hug us as Peeta and I seperate and Flavius hugs me and lifts me off the ground.

"Put me down!" I squeel as Peeta laughs "Don't you laugh and walk away from me Mellark! I've got your name! I've got your ass!" I yell as Peeta chuckles and walks towards his room and closes the door. Then I am dropped on my ass and finally notice that Flavius and I were alone. Shit.

"You know, I love that dress. And it would look better, on-"

"The floor? Doubt it."

"Cinna's not around do you want to make out?" He asked hopefully.

"You'll have to drug me first."

"That could work..."

"Ewwwww! Hell no! I didn't mean it! I'm to young to get raped!" I wailed as

"Yet not to young to have sex with Cinna." Peeta added, I grabbed a random heel (probably Effie's) and chucked it at Peeta's door but he closed it and the heel impaled itself with a thump.

"Leave unless you want to be impaled with the other heel." I threatened as Flavius ran and I got aboard the train and plomped on the bed ,tired...My pillow isn't here. I want my Cinna pillow. Hmmmmmmm. I got up and started roaming the corridors for the room with Cinna. I opened one door to find Peeta looking at a shrine...is that Katniss's picture? Holy shit! Peeta Mellark has a shrine to Katniss! I closed the door quickly and went back to exploring. Door after door,it was all the same. No sign of my sexy co-stylist. Then I went back to my compartment to find Cinna there. Well, that was a complete waste of time. I got in the bed and he hugged me close.

"Looking for me?" He asked

"Yeah, and it was a dissapointment...except that I found out that Peeta has a shine to Katniss. Who knew?" I said

"I did."He said

"...Really? Wait, let me guess you have a shine to me."I said curiously.

"..."The silence was promising. But creepy.

"Is that the reaon my favorite hair comb is missing?"I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No...of course not." He said as I sighed and kissed him on th nose.

"Oh well, night Cinna."

"Night, Tia."

**And end chapter, sorry it took so long! Summer and all that shit, and I'm going back to school in a few days so, yeah. Enjoy peoples!**


	5. The Crying Games

…**.I am quite sorry for the outrageous delay on this chapter TheHarryPotterPerson is no longer with us….So this can only mean…..THE STORY IS COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY MINE! So yeah enjoy.**

I don't think anyone got any sleep that night….especially Flavius and I…

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched squeal rang through the hallway as the door to Cinna and I's compartment and Flavius ran to our bed.

"What the hell Flavius?" I demand as I notice that Cinna is still asleep. I didn't have time to try and wonder why the hell he was still asleep when Flavius was literally jumping in our bed because then Flavius grabbed me and started crying.

"The leprechaun! Hes gonna steal me away and eat me! I can't help that I'm so magically delicious!" He wailed as I tried to comfort him. I held him at arms length

"Flav, you need to stop having these delusions. First of all, you are not some kid named Henry Trotter-"

"Harry Potter." He corrected as I glared and he shut his mouth

"And you don't need to go defeat Voldemmmphh!" I try to say as he clasps his hand over my mouth and shushes me.

"Don't say his name!" He hisses as I then bit down on his hand and tackled him to a position where I had the upper hand….somewhat.

"Voldemort!" I snap as he gasps "And you are not Draco Malloy either!"

"Malfoy…" He corrects me silently

"Whatever and you do not go to Pigfarts what ever the hell that is…" I say as he flips me over then gets away from me and starts rolling on the floor.

"Pigfarts is the greatest intergalactic wizarding school in the galaxy! Because Pigfarts is on Ma-" He was about to say before a quite heavy projectile landed itself on Flavius.

"I can't take that monologue anymore, it always goes into him calling me 'Starkid Potter, Moonshoes Potter, traversing the galaxy' or something like that…" Cinna said nudging Flavius's unconscious body with his foot and shrugs then slings me over his shoulder. I squeak in protest as he then lays me down on the bed and gets himself into bed then…he falls asleep.

"Of course you fall asleep…" I mutter as I plomp down in the pillows and start heading for dream world, where apparently chairs fall from the sky and kill everyone…

"Portiaaaaa~!" A way too cheery voice warbles as I groan and try to cover my head with sheets. "Rise and shine sleeping ugly~!" Flavius continues pushing me out of bed as I fall to the floor painfully. I groan pitifully as I slowly get up from the floor.

"Fuck you Flav." I say heading towards the bathroom as he winked at me and shook his head

"When and where darling?" He asked as I stuck my tongue out at him and slammed the door. "OH! And you're supposed to wake that other District 12 tribute!" He yells through the door as I curse.

"When?" I ask as I can feel him smirking through the door.

"Oh I don't know…now?" He said as I quickly got dressed, not even bothering with make up or any else of the Capitol crap that I was forced to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror and paused looking at my bare neck. I looked around and tore through a jewelry box to find what I was looking for, a silver chain with a single pearl that I got from Cinna on my sixteenth birthday. Then I rushed out the room and went to Peeta's door and knocked continuously.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta Peeta, Peeta, Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta, Peeta, Peet-" I say as he then swings open the door. And there he is…in all his pantsless glory.

"PEETA MELLARK YOU PUT ON SOME DAMN PANTS!" I yell as he just looked at me.

"But I'm too sexy for them…" He replied innocently as my eye twitches and I shove a pair of pants at him

"Wear them or else." I say as he grumbles and pulls them on. "Now come on, to the roof!" I say as he rolls his eyes and we head up to the roof where what I assume as Katniss's hovercraft just took off and another one replaced it as I urged Peeta to go up the latter. He goes up where I assume his tracker is being put in. A few minutes later I'm retrieved from the roof to go up to the hovercraft. An Avox girl leads me to a room where Peeta is already staring out a window.

"To think, this is probably going to be my last time in a hovercraft….alive." He said as I bit my lip trying to think of something to say. My mouth opens and closes a couple of times before I sigh in defeat.

"What do you plan on doing, because if you are the Peeta Mellark I have known these past days you won't take your death lying down." I challenge him as a small smile comes up on his face.

"You're right. I plan on joining the Careers, it'll keep Katniss safe for a while." He said as I look at him shocked.

"The Careers? They'll kill you Peeta! You know that!" I protest as he shook his head

"They won't kill me immediately and if I join them I'm safe for a while as well as Katniss, I can keep them off her trail. She can survive this if she doesn't get killed by the Careers. Or at least Cato or Clove…" He trailed off as I vaguely remembered the two demonic teens from District 2.

"Have you talked to Haymitch about this?" I asked as he nodded.

"He was the one who suggested it. I talked with Cato and Marvel, they know." He said as I tried to keep from crying and nodded.

"Well at least eat some food. It's not called the Hunger Games for nothing." I said smiling sadly as he leaned over and hugged me.

"It's going to be okay….Tia." He said smiling and over annunciating my accursed nickname.

"Shut it Pita Bread." I said back as we ate then the windows blacked out and the hovercraft lands. I fingered the pearl as they led us into a tube underground where they explained where we had to go and what we had to do. They ten brought Peeta and I to his Launch Chamber where he showered and what not as I got a package with Peeta's arena clothes in it. I unwrapped it as Peeta came out in a towel and I threw him the undergarments….and pants. I helped him dress the rest of the way until I notice he doesn't have a token.

"What is it?" He asked as I just look at him.

"You don't have a token. Didn't your family give you one or something?" I asked as he shook his head. I sighed as he shrugged and my fingers went unconsciously to my neck as I then paused.

"You're sixteen right Peeta?" I ask as he nods unsure and I unclasp the necklace from around my neck and start to clasp it around his. "Promise me you won't lose that. I got it when I was sixteen from Cinna and I expect it back. I expect _you _to give it back, personally, at the end of the games." I say as my voice starts to break

"Portia…" He starts as I cut him off.

"You will give it back to me. You will survive and live to place that necklace in my hands again. You may not be the strongest or the fastest, but you may just be the smartest. That is your strength do not let anyone else see it and if they do it'll be too late for them to stop you." I say straightening his uniform as he nods and I hug him. "Protect Katniss if you can, but mark my words Peeta Mellark if you die for that pessimistic bitch I will bring you back to life and stab you in the balls do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He says smiling at me.

"I'll be watching you so….no stalking her either. For I shall know." I add as he hugs me and we stay in the embrace for a while until I lead him over to his plate and nod.

"But do me a favor…if you and Cinna plan to have a child make me the godfather. Flavius is just…weird…and also name the child after me and have him be like me…" He trailed on as I huffed.

"No way. Cinna and I aren't having children and if we were I certainly wouldn't name him after you. Now, I thought we were going to have a tear jerking moment before you went up." I said as he laughed.

"Nope, but I promise to give your pearl back okay, Tia?" He said hugging me one last time as I nodded.

"Good luck Doughboy." I say as a tear runs down my face and he pulls back.

"Doughboy? That's a new one. " He said as the glass case closed around him.

"Good luck Pita Mellark…"


	6. The Games Begin

**Okay this is getting more serious...wow, never knew I could write that. ANYWHO! This is your chapter, I was going to post it the day the Hunger Games came out but I didn't have my laptop so that sucked. In other news, this story is completely and totally MINE, take that TheHarryPotterPerson! But the concept characters and anything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. And we are almost at our 50th review~! Whomever is the 50th reviewer may or may not have a favor granted by moi. But I know you don't want to read this part onto the story!**

Peeta was out of sight and I ran through the maze of rooms as the clock was ticking, I emerged in a room with 24 screens. It was a special room where stylists can work and watch their tributes as we start to design for the potential Victory Tour. I quickly find the screen with the muscular blonde boy and stared as the final seconds went by and Peeta lept from the platform and ran into the forrest as District 2's girl threw a knife at Katniss but it hit her backpack as she ran off as well. If what Haymitch was saying to Cinna and I when they were reaped, Katniss is our only hope for the Rebellion. It seems we all need her alive, but sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who wants Peeta alive as well.

Blood and gore was all around the Cornicopia as I glanced briefly at the Careers, then my gaze went back to Peeta who was leaned up against a tree breathing heavily from running and probably from fear. I bit my lip as the Careers went from the Cornicopia and went in Peeta's direction.

"I think he went this way." Glimmer shouted to the other Careers as Clove snickered

"You can think?" She taunted as Glimmer's face turned red and pulled out a sword while Clove pulled out her knives but Cato stepped between them.

"You can kill each other, but not yet. We still need to catch Lover Boy so he can lead us to her." Cato hissed at the two girls as they slowly put their weapons away. Peeta came out behind a couple of trees and cautiously went towards them.

"Hey Lover Boy! Where were you for the Bloodbath?" Marvel asked Peeta as he drew his sword.

"You ran didn't you? Didn't want to kill anyone?" Cato taunted as Peeta's face went hard.

"I was on Katniss's trail, I was following her. She went that way." He said pointing towards the grove of trees that he just came from.

"Well good job Peeta," Cato said smirking, amusement in his eyes. He stepped in closer as I drew in a breath. " But just so you know some Career housekeeping rules..." He punched Peeta in the gut as Peeta winced and almost collapsed but Marvel held him up. "Rule 1. No deserting." He grunted as he placed a kick to Peeta's ribs and I nearly screamed. "Rule 2. No traitors." He said placing a blow to his face then he pulled out his sword as I felt arms around me and finally screamed and closed my eyes. "And I think that's about it. Now lead us to Katniss." Cat finished sheathing his sword and I sighed in relief as I sank into Cinna's embrace. I looked at him through the screen, he looked like hell but at least he was alive.

"Don't worry love, it'll be over soon." Cinna said, trying to comfort me as he stroked my hair.

"No, it's only just begun." I replied quietly.

~~~~~(You know this would be an excellent place to leave off but I'm not going to because I love you guys.)~~~~~~

Hours passed as I watched the Careers clean off their weapons and get supplies ready for the hunt, then they finally got up and went to kill. I sighed leaning up against Cinna randomly thinking of all his uses. He was a great pillow, an excellent chair, I wonder if he would be a good table... Random, yes. But apparently Cinna is the perfect multifurniture human thing.

"She survived, didn't she." Haymitch stated as he walked into our room, Haymitch never watched the first part of the games, it was always too painful for him. Cinna nodded as I took in a deep breath.

"Peeta survived too, he's working with the Careers. Just so you know that there's someone else out there that matters." I said icily as Haymitch snickered.

"Good. He can be of more use to Katniss then. And just to remind you Portia, there can be only one victor." He added as he left. Cinna cradled me as I looked at the screens.

" We have work to do Portia." He said gentley as I nodded but continued to watch.

"How will they survive Cinna?" I asked as he kissed my cheek and helped me up.

"I have a hunch." He whispered to me, winking as I shook my head.

"You're so foreshadowing..."

"I know." He said pressing a button on one of the walls as a steel mannequin unfolded from a hidden closet along with snatches of fabric and mechanical sketch pads which I drooled over.

"My god..." I mummered running my fingers over the pad as it lit up and I jumped back in surprise. It created a hologram of Peeta around the mannequin and showed me different shades of red as I nearly fainted from absolute excitement. This was AMAZING! I squealed as I went directly to the fucshia fabrics and started shuffling through my favorite color until i heard snaps and whirled towards the screen completely forgetting the bright satins.

A girl had lit a fire near where Katniss was resting in a tree. I had seen these games enough times to know that lighting a fire in the middle of the night was one of the stupidest things to do. I waited for the Careers to find and kill the girl who was slowly falling asleep. Hours passed as I just stared, waiting for Peeta and the others to show. The girl had fallen asleep a long time ago and Cinna was urging me to eat. Until the Careers pounced and Clove slit the girl's throat as she screamed in agony, then went silent.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" Marvel cried out as the rest cheered and they started to go through the girl's supplies.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Cato growled as they started to leave the site until Glimmer stopped.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" She asked as Marvel pondered.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immeadiately." Cato said as Marvel came to a conclusion.

"Unless she isn't dead."

**I feel that is a good stopping point and I shall update while I can. But please review, it gives me incentive to continue this lovely story. Thank you to Savysnape7, 1456pickles, and tonksremus2332 for reviewing the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me~**

**ANYWHO...Loves dear readers, free loves for all~!**


	7. I've Run Out of Clever Titles Chapter

**Okay, haven't updated in a while but school's out for me and I promise will update more frequently. I have multiple future chapters already written and they will be up as soon as I get them typed up. Okay lovelies? Okay, on with the show!**

I looked to the screen with wide eyes, that girl should be dead by now. Clove looked around, a maniac look in her eyes.

"She's dead. I shot her myself." She hissed at the group, but targeting her glare on Marvel.

"Then where's the cannon?" Glimmer countered as I saw Clove turning red in either fear or embarrasment.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Marvel added, Clove looked murderous.

"I said she's dead!" Clove screeched unsheathing a knife as Marvel reached for his sword, I was about to get ready to sheild my eyes when Peeta stepped in

"We'ren wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on." Peeta said, breaking up the argument.

"Go on then Lover Boy." Cato said smirking ", See for yourself." He says shoving Peeta towards the girl as I realize how broken and bruised he looks. A sob racks through his body as I bite my lip, he then pulls out a knife and is about to stab her but stops when the knife is about an inch from her body. Peeta sheaths his knife then, shaking. I then notice something in the bushes as the little girl from District 11 pops out. She circles around Peeta cautiously and is obviously hinting at the supplies that were left over. He then looked around, grabbed the supplies and tried to give them to her. She backed away in fright.

"Shhh, it's okay. Rue was it? I'm not going to hurt you. Run, as far away as your legs can carry you. It would do you good to find Katniss, she'll protect you. I promise. Take these and dissapear, do you hear me?" Peeta whispered to her as she inched closer, nodded, took the supplies and started heading away. She stopped and turned back and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered back as she headed off into the bushes again. Peeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the dying girl, shook his head and went to the Careers. Her breathing was going down, I knew she would die any second now.

"Was she dead?" Cato asked looking skeptically at him.

"No, but she is now." Peeta replied as the cannon then went off. The Careers then left into the dawn as Cinna poked my waist to get my attention.

"Things are going to die down for now, please eat something Portia." He urged as I leaned back, resting in his arms.

"Hopefully." I murmured as my eyes shut to go to sleep.

I awoke to the Capitol anthem and shook the sleep from my eyes quickly to see if they were okay.

"No one died, you didn't miss much of anything." Cinna reassured me as I watched the screen just incase. Minutes later the Capitol symbol showed for the last time then went back to the tributes, he was right.

"Anything special happen while I was out?" I asked as he thought for a moment.

"Well, Katniss found water and is safe. Peeta is still on good terms with the Careers and Rue is safely asleep in a tree, has been for most of the day like you." He teased lightly as I chuckled half-heartedly. "Speaking of Rue, Athemys checked up on us and wondered if you wanted to discuss some ideas of some sort."

"Only me?" I asked curiously

"Yes, now Portia," He said grabbing my shoulders and making me face him. "You know I love you right?" He said taking my hand and successfully making me blush and overthink the whole gesture. Too cautious to speak I nodded.

"And you know I would do anything for you right?" He whispered pressing our foreheads together.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered as he smiled softly.

"I need you to do something for me babe." He said to me looking at me with those goddamn gorgeous green eyes.

"Anything." I whispered back as he pressed his mouth up against my ear and I shivered, my brain practically overheating along with my face.

"Take a bath." He said as I pushed him off of me and stood up. I glared at him as he laughed on the floor. I stuck my tounge out at him and stormed out the door to the shower room, my heart still beating fast.

"Goddamn fucking tease." I muttered angrily as I could hear his laughter down the hallway. I looked back to see him leaning on the doorway of our temporary room. Ughhhh why does he have to be so attractive!

"Mind if I join you Portia?" He asked, winking at me as I flicked him off.

"Mind if _I_ join you Portia?" Flavius repeated suggestively, wiggling his neon eyebrows and about to put an arm around my shoulder.

"You touch her, you get castrated." Cinna stated as Flavius quickly put the arm behind his back.

"Can I watch then?" Flavius asked hopefully as I backed up to the door of the showers.

"No." I said shutting the door. I was about to change when there was a knock

"Can I watch?" Cinna questioned through the door. I opened it as Cinna looked hopefully at me and I smiled slyly.

"Hell no." I said sweetly then slammed the door in his face.

I got out of the shower feeling refreshed and better than I had hours ago. I put on a dry light blue dress that barely went past my knees. I went to feel the necklace but it was gone, I panicked for a moment then remembered that I gave it to Peeta as his token. I sighed, then a screech rang through the hall as I rushed outside to see Effie in hysterics. I ran to her.

"Effie! What is it!" I asked as she pointed towards the screen and the wall of fire that was heading right towards Katniss. I pushed her aside and ran to the room, nearly hyperventilating. Flavius clung to me as we watched in horror as fire consumed the ground around her. She fumbled to get her supplies and slung the bag over her shoulder and ran through the brush, stumbling once and a while as multiple animals rushed past her, evading the fire. The fire isn't even the worst part, she's slowing down because of the smoke in her lungs. I grip Flav's arm tighter, I want to look away, but I can't. She's our only hope, she can't die. The fire is behind her as she hurdles over logs, through the forest, she leaps over a rock that hasn't burned yet and vomits over the ground. I hear Effie's heels leave the room but I pay her no mind. Keep going Katniss, you need to get up and go, I tell myself watching in desperation as a fireball nearly hits her. I scream as she sprints away and a second fireball hits just a few feet away knocking her to the ground then a third one hits where she was lying seconds after she got up. Fireball after fireball she dodges, one false move and she could die, one singes off most of her braid as Octavia screamed about it. The fireballs then slow down, to a stop while Katniss inspects the damage. Oh my poor girl on fire...wait

"Oh my god." I mutter, tears forming, this was our fault. Our beautiful designs...I'm so sorry Katniss...

"What is it?" Effie asked as I just ignored her and stared at my hands in complete horror.

"Katniss watch out!" Haymitch yells as my head whips towards the screen fast enough to see a fireball land beside Katniss skimming her leg. She shrieks and writhes, trying to get the flames off of her. I bury my head in Flav's shoulder waiting for the final fireball to finish her off, but the cannon never comes. I look at her, she's calmed down some. She's got to get out of there, even if another fireball doesn't come the smoke will still kill her. She then gets up and struggles away, staggering in her steps until she reaches a small pool of water. She lies on the bank for awhile, resting, but not for long because she then gets in and washes away all the blood and soot that she can. She then swings her leg up to inspect the burn, it's pretty gruesome and makes Effie leave the room again. She soaks it in the water while she slowly gets her supplies together. Flavius and I watch her, unmoving, for if we move something bad might happen. The door then slams open and I look towards it. It was Haymitch, I swore he was just here a second ago but I guess he left...He looked murderous.

"Cinna. Portia. Get your asses in here." He says threateningly glaring at me as I don't get up. Cinna then picks me up gently, tearing me away from Flavius. We go to a room next to ours where Ceasar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are commentating on the screen.

"Earlier in the games, District 12's own Katniss Everdeen was bombarded by a wildfire." Ceasar informed us.

"Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire wasn't she?" Claudius asked as they both laughed.

"The stylists certainly got their point across this year!" Ceasar added as I buried my face in Cinna's chest, not being able to take another minute of this cruel mockery.

"You both have put not only the life of Katniss in danger, but the lives of everyone you know with frivolous designs!" He yelled at us as I break free from Cinna's arms.

"It wasn't intentional!" I screamed back, as Cinna held my arm in a firm grip

"Does it matter! Katniss nearly died!" Haymitch roared loudly as I struggled against Cinna

"She's not dead yet! So I suggest you get some fucking sponsers that _we_ got her to help her out of this mess!" I argued as Haymitch fell quiet. He then walked out of the room as Cinna pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry Portia..." He murmured as I caressed his cheek

"It was as much of your fault as mine. We share the blame, and Haymitch _will _get her help and she _will_ survive. She was made to survive Cinna, so don't give up on her yet." I told him softly as he pulled me tighter, just holding each other in sorrow. Then I heard footsteps and multiple voices in a group, some hacking from smoke. Peeta.

**Sorry for the dramatics, lack of fun, and angst. It will come to brighter days, I promise. Probably next chapter, or the one after that. The next one should be up either tonight or at like 1:00 am tomorrow. Which is still considered night. **

**As always, review to the precious authoress, it's the best gift that you can bestow on me~! And don't be afraid of constructive criticism, if you have it I would love to hear it. Review, PM, owl, etc. I do take your reviews to heart and love you guys for it!**

**Review my lovelies~! It's that absolutely supermegafoxyawesomehot button below. You know you want to press it!**


	8. The Shota Games

**Told you I would update soon~! Isn't this soon better than what time that I usually take to update? And other good news, we are nearly half way done! Now I know you don't want this to end, but...I'm doing a sequel! That's right, Portia, Cinna, and others that don't matter as much as them will be starring in Catching Fire as soon as I finish up this one. But enough for announcements, onto the story!**

_Last Chapter~~~_

_Then I heard footsteps and multiple voices in a group, some hacking from smoke. Peeta._

**Dun dun dun dun dun!**

Cinna and I rushed in the next room to see Katniss scrambling to get up the tree before the Careers find her. When they do, she's a good height away from them. She's safe for now. Then she did the most horrifying thing that I have ever seen...she smiled.

"How's everything with you?" What!

"Well enough, yourself?" Did they get high or something? Was that smoke not regular fire smoke! IS SHE FUCKING INSANE?

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." No shit Katniss! You just nearly got deep fried, a bit warm!

"Portia, your nails are going to hit some arteries that I might need if you continue plunging them into my skin..." Cinna said "Just a suggestion though." I removed my claws as he rubbed his arm.

"The air's better up here, why don't you come up?" She said cheerfully, still smiling that child scarring, terror inducing smile.

"Yeah and while I'm at it let's have some tea and crumpets too." I mutter under my breath, imitating her.

"Think I will." The boy said smirking maliciously as Flavius tugged my sleeve.

"Is he going to rape her?" Flav asked

"No, I'm thinking he's going to try and kill her." I replied as the boy refused the quiver of arrows and the bow that Miss. Barbie doll gave him.

"What about rape, then killing her?"

"Well we all know it's not rape if you yell surprise or if she likes it. But honestly Flav, I think sexual advances are the last things on his mind." I said flatly as he fell on his ass.

"Why did he fall?" Flavius asked me, what is it with him and questions today?

"Because he's a fatass that's why, anymore questions?" I asked as he opened his mouth "Nevermind, I don't want to know." Then Miss. Barbie starts to climb up as Flavius screams in horror.

"Oh my gawd she broke her nail!" He screached in absolute terror at Effie level. I slapped him. She was starting to get up farther than Cato but Katniss got farther up. She then stops and tries to shoot Katniss with the archery set. She fails, miserably.

"I feel sorry for her, at least I could'vehit _**a**_ tree..." I mutter as the blonde had trouble notching another arrow, and finally shot it again

"She hit a tree! She hit a tree!" Flav exclaimed as we clapped even though it was no where near harmful to Katniss. Speaking of her, she reached up to the tree beside her, retreived the arrow and held it up. The barbie then falls on her perfect little derriere as well. Flavius was about to ask a question.

"She's a fatass as well, that's why." I said as he nodded as if taking in great information. The Careers then grouped around the tree. Peeta was just staring in awe at her, well until they pulled him into their little huddle. They whisper in hushed tones until...

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Peeta says loudly and slowly so Katniss can hear as we burst out laughing. That idiot. Neverless, the Careers and Baker Boy set up camp for the night as Katniss ties herself into bed as I look in curiousity at Little Miss Rue's screen.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, pointing at Rue's screen which has a perfect view of Katniss just a few trees away.

"That sneaky little fairy." Cinna chuckles as Flavius looks at her in disbelief.

"So cute..." Flavius mutters.

"Flavius, I think the condition that you have is called oh I don't know pedophilia..." I say to him as he continues staring at her.

"But she's so adorable!"Flav cried as I facepalmed and Katniss adjusted. I pointed to the screen.

"Watch this, Katniss is going to finally see our little Rue-boo right over there and is going to flip shit. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I counted down as Katniss silently freaked out as she saw Rue.

"Rue-boo?" Cinna questioned me as I shrugged.

"While Flav may be insane, he still has a point. She is quite adorable." I state as someone then burst into the door.

"Did you see my little Rue-boo? Isn't she just the cutest thing!" Athemys squeaked coming in and hugging me, her dark purple skin glistening in the flourescent light.

"Good to see yo-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhrsh!" She silenced me watching the screen intently. "Ruey is making some strange hand gestures at us...maybe she's trying to tell us something...ummmmm what is that?" Athemys asked, imitating the gestures that Rue's making.

"Maybe she wants some cake..." Flavius threw out there as Cinna and I looked at him strangely.

"You know...you could be onto something..." She said seriously sitting down beside Flavius. "I mean it's either that or she's telling Catpiss to cut the tracker jacker nest over the Careers so that they could possibly die and she could get the arrows, but that seems a little ridiculous don't you think?" She asked Flavius as he nodded.

"We should send her cake..." Flavius said as Athemys agreed and they ran out of the room to sponser some cake for Rue.

"Are they really going to do that?" I asked him as he pulled me down to the floor with him.

"Probably." He said pushing aside the fabric of my dress and hair to reveal the dark mark on my skin that he had given me a few days ago. He smirked as I blushed and flicked him.

"Shut up." I replied, covering it up as Cinna kissed me softly.

"You do know that I love you Portia." He said staring into my eyes as I nodded and he smiled and took me into his arms.

"Not that I mind or anything, but why the loveyness all of a sudden?" I asked curiously as Cinna looked at the ceiling.

"Because I realized how fast I could lose you." He muttered into my hair.

"But I would never leave you Cinna," I protested as he looked at me sadly

"I doubt that it would be your choice." He replied as I looked down.

"Are we even doing the right thing? Is this going to be it?" I asked softly as he raised my chin up.

"This is the right thing, you saw it earlier with Katniss. Every year they snatch a child away from their life. And take it think that it could've been me, I would never know who I would be, or who I would meet, and most importantly I wouldn't know you Tia." He said as I sighed.

"I love you." I say as I kissed his forehead and hugged him

"I know." He replies smoothly, winking at me. I lightly slap his shoulder.

"Bastard." I joke, chuckling as he changes our position so that he's leaning over me.

"You love it." He snickers back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**Yes, extremely fluffy ending but I'm feeling like it. Story will as usual continue, as I said before, as quick as I get them typed up they will be on here within a couple of days, and in those couple of days I expect reviews people! I don't do this for free! Well, I kind of do...but beside the point if reviews were currency I wouldn't do this for free.**

**Toodles, and don't forget to click the beautiful button below~!**

**And I was just reading over past reviews and I feel utterly compelled to say that I love you guys, and this story really is for y'all. I thank you for dealing with me and my procrastination even though I got some funny reviews from it. Updates shall be faster! Expect next chapter tomorrow my lovies!**

**And review, you review, you contribute to Rue-Boo's sponser gift of cake, and come on. Who doesn't absolutely adore her?**


	9. Told you so

**Told you I would update faster, you better love me for this. And I am getting loads of inspiration from friends, such as my friend who is going to Martinique in the Caribbean for a couple of months to study abroad and wants to do something for her girlfriend before she goes. Well, I won't spoil it for you yet but I'll give you a painfully obvious hint. We went ring shopping the other day. Yes, I told you it was painfully obvious.**

"We're back~!" Flavius sang as he and Athemys burst through the door together doing jazz hands in a dramatic pose. I clapped slowly and unenthusiastically.

"Bravo." I say sarcastically as Athemys rolls her eyes and pinches my cheek.

"Aww frown too much and you'll end up like Cantkiss!" she cooed as I tried to pull my face out of her grip but it remained tight.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Cinna asked as we all looked at the screen. The sleeping bag was gone but then the angle switched to Katniss climbing up the tree as we all watched in curiousity as she climbed up to a nest...oh my god...

"I knew it. She wants to die." I stated as all three of them shushed me. Then the anthem started, and she started sawing away at the limb with the tracker jacker hive on it. She continues until the anthem is finished and she's almost through. No deaths again today, but almost. I shudder remembering Katniss's close fire encounter. Her burns are pretty ba-what's that?

"Please tell me that is not the cake that you sent Rue." Cinna begged the two beside us.

"No...they said ours had to wait." Flavius stated as I just watched the small parachute in amazement.

"Did it come?" Haymitch puffed, out of breath, coming into our room. We all watched as Katniss climbs back down in pain. Her eyes widen when she sees the silver parachute and jar. She carefully sits down on the branch and opens it. She lightly touches the ointment and smiles. Not the creepy smile from earlier, but an actual genuine one.

"Oh Haymitch, thank you." She whispers to the camera, then applies it to her burns. We all gape at him in surprise.

"How did you get that many sponsers?" Athemys questioned unbelievingly.

"With the help and dramatics provided by these two idiots here, they actually did something useful." Haymitch said tilting his head towards us. I sighed in relief, Katniss is going to be fine. If we really have that many sponsers, then she'll be fine. Peeta is with the Careers, as far as I know as long as he's on their side, no harm will come to him...hopefully.

We watched them for a while until they all fell asleep. The Gamemakers aren't going to put any threats tonight, because as soon as Katniss wakes up things will start to get a lot interesting.

"Anywho! I declare slumber party! Boys out!" Athemys sang pushing out Cinna, Flavius, and Haymitch. Then slammed the door and locked it!

"Well, I guess just you and me now." I said as she nodded and plopped down next to me. "Are you concerned about Rue?" I ask her as she thinks

"Rue is clever, she knows a lot more than people ten times her size or age. She can take care of herself. She's been up in the trees nearly all of the time, she only touched the ground once since she went up there." Athemys said looking at the Careers screen. "Peeta didn't kill her, I'm glad, he doesn't seem the type."

"Well yeah he didn't kill Ru-oh."I started but realized she meant the other girl, the District 7 one. "By the way I love what you did with her in the interviews, with the gossamer and tulle. It was beautiful." I praise her as she beams

"I did too, Rue is by far the funest tribute that I have designed for. And she's also my favorite all around. She's really bright and cute, I bet she could win if she just stayed up in the trees or with Thresh. They're really close actually, Rue and Thresh. Have you seen the reapings?" She babbled as I shook my head.

"I only saw Twelve's." I replied as she sighed

"Most people only remembered Twelve's this year. Eleven's were quite interesting." She said sipping some tea that came out of no where...

"How so?"

"Rue and Thresh are best friends although they're quite different, they're practically siblings they're so close." She started, then laughed. "You know when the prep team went to get her they wouldn't seperate so they got prepped together and we did their designs together."

"Really?" I asked interestedly.

"Yup, and at the reapings when they called Rue up, Thresh tried to volunteer for her."

"No way..." I muttered, I've heard of siblings volunteering for each other but never a boy volunteering to take a girl's place.

"He failed with that attempt though, but he was actually the one who got reaped. I guess he would've volunteered anyway..." She trailed off. I looked at Thresh sitting in a field of wheat staring towards the trees, with the curved sword in his hand. I immeadiately felt a pang of sadness go through me. These were just children, best friends thrown into an arena and expected to kill each other. I bit my lip.

"Hey Athemys, stylists are allowed to give only one parachute right?" I asked as she nodded

"Yeah...why?" She asks

"And you take pictures of your tributes every year, right?" I continue.

"Yes...what are you getting at Portia?" She questioned

"Can you get me one? The one where they're together and look happy?" I ask as she looks at me knowingly.

"Are you sure you want to do that Tia?" She said looking at me sympathetically. "There is Peeta..."

"Thresh is going to lose his best friend either way." I say softly touching his screen "And on top of that they seperated. This is the least I can do for him."

"We'll wait until the oppurtune moment okay?" She said placing her hand on top of mine reassuringly.

"Yeah..." I mutter lying down.

"Speaking of gifts, what happened with you and Katniss? As I recall you hated her guts, but now you are for her?" She questioned as I shrugged.

"Peeta really does love her, and I guess since Peeta loves her, I'm just simply obligated to love her. Plus she is one of my tributes, I can't just watch her die." I lie simply. She nods, understanding. That however isn't the full truth. Katniss was chosen, not by the Capitol, but by District Thirteen. I knew she was coming, they wouldn't tell me why she was chosen but she was. And I was well informed that this was our hope against the Capitol, that's why Cinna and I were sent here. We were sent here on a mission to surround Katniss with trusted people and eventually bring her to be the symbol of rebellion. Again, don't know why, I don't even know if it'll work, but I have faith. Faith that children like these will not be sent to die, like Thresh and Rue and Katniss were, like my sister was...

**Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn**

**Yes, I left you with a cliffhanger. Getting pretty interesting now isn't it? I know it is. And other than everything else I felt like doing a little segment on the Rue and Thresh relationship, not romantically but like a brother and sister. I find it sad and it kind of hurt my heart to write that little scene... Anywho, love you all and review. That's the little thing that we have going here, I update sooner, you review faster. Hopefully, but still I love you guyses as usual and be sure to leave me a review lovies!**


	10. The Extremely Serious Filler Games

**And your new chapter you bloodthirsty readers that I positively love. This is not a very long or funny chapter, it's more serious but it has some important shit like Portia's sister.**

It was before I met Cinna, actually it was when I was just 4 years old. I honestly don't remember that much, but I do remember my sister telling me she would be back.

_flashback~!_ _From 3rd person PoV_

"Where you going sissy?" A young blonde girl asked her crying older sister, with her wide gray eyes. The older girl wiped her tears away and smiled for the little girl.

"Sissy is going away for a while, but I'm coming back soon." She said comfortingly, then looked at their parents who were sobbing as well. "Right Mom and Dad?" Her voice cracked, her lighter blue gray eyes bloodshot and pleading, looking towards her family.

"I love you sweetie, we all do." Their mother cried as the family pulled into a tight embrace. Then a Peacekeeper came in and grabbed the older girl's arm.

"Time is up." The man said, the girl broke free and hugged her younger sister again.

"I'll see you again, okie dokie?" She asked the young girl holding out her pinkie. The little sister shook pinkies, and the older kissed her on the forehead. Then the Peacekeeper took her away for good.

"Daddy, where's sissy going?"

"Somewhere where you won't ." He said gruffly.

_End flashback~ Back to Portia's PoV_

About three days later my sister was dead. And about four days later, my family minus Hermia, my older sister, left our district and found ourselves to District Thirteen. We were the lucky ones, about five other families went with us and only my mother, father, and I made it in one piece to safety. After that my mum and dad joined air recon, a couple of years later I met Cinna and they died. By that time, I figured Hermia was never going to come back. Years after that, when I turned eleven, President Coin showed me the Hunger Games footage. Hermia was stabbed in the throat by a Career district at the age of thirteen, it turned out that I was right, and that Hermia lied to me. Then when I turned sixteen, the first thing I did was join the rebellion. So that this would end. So that everything would go back to peace.

"Portia!" Athemys screamed at me as I jumped.

"What the hell?!" I yelled back as she just beamed brightly at me.

"Good morning~!" She cheered as I threw a fluffy pillow projectile at her and it hit the target.

"Fatality." I muttered, burying my face back into my arms.

"That isn't very nice Tia." She complained, placing the pillow to the side. "Besides, I just thought you would want to know that Careless has started working on the cracker jacker nest again...I wonder if there's a prize inside..." She wondered as I questioned her remaining sanity.

"Prize inside wha-"

"TO THE LAKE!" Cato yelled as the other Careers screamed and ran for their lives against a brutal attack of Tracker Jackers. Cracker Jack...Oh, makes sense now. Then I heard a loud scream, it was District 4's girl and Glimmer (the airheaded bimbo with murderous tendancies). District 4 stumbled out of the swarm, Glimmer wasn't so lucky. Shrieking and convulsing she fell to the ground all the while the tracker jackers were still stinging her, her once beautiful and desirable body turning to a disfigured, convulsing, mass of the former beauty. In all the years of seeing these games, this has to be one of the most brutal deaths. Glimmer, just lying there twitching over her last thoughts...then she stopped, her body spewing the acidic venom and disinigrating her once impecable skin.

I watch her for what seems like forever until Katniss came stumbling back to Glimmer's now inflated and bloated body and gets the bow but struggles against Glimmer's massive size. A cannon fires, I guess it's Glimmer's but with that girl from 4 we can't be sure. Katniss falls to the ground after her second attempt at trying to get the arrows out from under her. Katniss pales and looks sick, the venom is probably getting to her...

Another cannon fires and Katniss puts one final effort and yanks the sheath free from the mangled body with a sickening pop from Glimmer's shoulder. Katniss stumbles around some more, reminding me of Haymitch somewhat. On another screen Peeta is running, through the forest ahead of everyone else...towards Katniss.

"The hell are you doing Peeta..." I mutter as he breaks through the underbrush to see Katniss wounded and delusional.

"What are you still doing here? Are you mad?!" He yells at her, trying to get her up, but she keeps falling down. "Get up! Get up! Run!" He screams as he pushes her to her feet and shoves her towards the opposite direction. "Run!" Cato ran into the bush as Katniss headed off. I saw a movement, heard the sound, pieced together what I saw next. The harsh sunlight, gleaming against Cato's wicked, curved, sword, the sickening sound of tearing flesh, and Peeta Mellark's scream of utter agony as Cato drove the sword through his leg.

**Again, cliffie. Not as exciting as the last one but I still hoped you enjoyed the update, still even though it's not my greatest chapter I want you to review.**


	11. She LIVES

Hey. I'm not dead. And I will update. Tonight. Even if it kills me. So stay with me guys, you have for 730 days, just stay with me for a few more hours. I love each and every one of you and I'm coming back with new chapters soon but Chapter 11 should be done by tonight and posted.

Xoxo

-Your Better Late Than Never Author


	12. The River Puns Through It

**I liveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I apologize for not updating as much, but here's your chapter. I love each and every one of you for waiting so long and for reviewing. Even if you don't review, thanks for reading my story.**

Last time on OGEaFC (730 days ago)

_I saw a movement, heard the sound, pieced together what I saw next. The harsh sunlight, gleaming against Cato's wicked, curved, sword, the sickening sound of tearing flesh, and Peeta Mellark's scream of utter agony as Cato drove the sword through his leg._

"PEETA!" I screeched, falling to my knees as Aythemys called for Cinna. All I could hear was my heartbeat loudly ringing in my ears as everything around me just seemed to slow down. There was no way… Peeta was with the Careers! Peeta was safe… Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched the screen in absolute horror. Cato wasn't done yet.

He raised his sword high above his head, ready to make a final blow. The sword came down, I screamed as Cinna held me. Peeta moved to the left so it only became a scratch on his chest. Cato prepped again for the swing, Peeta then used the rest of his effort to throw himself into the water and let the current carry him.

"Let's finish the job." Clove hissed, going towards the direction Peeta was heading but Cato stopped her.

"No, tend to your wounds. We're going back." Cato stated as he winced in pain from the trackerjacker stings and retreated. I gasped for breath as Cinna shook me, trying to get a response.

"Portia! Portia, answer me! Peeta's got a chance, you need to answer me!" He demanded as I curled up in his arms and tried to block out the world. I went to sleep with the last thought, Peeta is alive.

When I woke up, I was in the bed that the came with Cinna and I's stylist suite. During the Hunger Games stylists don't really sleep in them I'm told, they're too busy working on outfits. Outfits for victory tours, outfits for officials, outfits for next years victims. I got out of the bed and walked towards the main designing room which is where the screens are. When I get there the room is empty, Cinna is probably getting coffee or something. I look at Katniss's screen, she's passed out, but she's still alive. Then I look at Peeta's….where is he? That is his screen, is it not? What is this sorcery?! Where is my tribute?! I start panicking and going towards the screen.

"He's camouflaged himself." Cinna announced as he came into the room, sipping his coffee "He has hidden himself amongst the reeds, quite literally." I took a closer look and I saw eyes appear from the mud of the river bank and crossed my arms.

"Well fiddle my diddle and call me Flavius, he really is part of the river bank." I marveled as Cinna snorted in laughter. I looked at him "What's so funny?" I questioned

"I guess you could say he _went with the flow_." Flavius punned as he came in behind Cinna grinning. Cinna eyed him warily.

"Are you really making puns at a time like this?" Cinna asked in all seriousness as I felt a smile tugging on my lips.

"It would be a _dam_ shame not to." I joined in as Cinna stared at me, his eyes saying 'not you too'.

"You need to _channel _your innerself Cinna." Flavius continued as I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"_Soak _up this opportune moment." I jeered as Cinna sighed and smiled

"I'm just glad a river _puns_ through the arena." Cinna added as Flavius and I looked at each other then stared at him.

"…"

"…"

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders

"Nope." I announced, shaking my head.

"Never again." Flavius agreed. I looked to Peeta's screen and sighed, Cinna touched my shoulder and I faced him.

"He's going to make it, Portia. If he's anything like you, he'll make it." Cinna consoled me as I smiled a tiny bit and he smiled back "But we do need to think about their victory outfits." I nodded

"So, what were you thinking? Are we still going with fire?" I asked, worried because of the trouble that we had caused Katniss's little fireball incident.

"Once they win, the Capitol can't put them back." He assured me, taking my hand

"They? Cinna, there can only be one… And that's Katniss…" I affirmed as I felt a pang in my heart. Peeta wasn't going to make it, it wasn't in the cards for him… Cinna just kissed my hand, with an all knowing glint in his green speckled eyes and hugged me tight. I wanted to ask him what he knew, the damn psychic, but the hug was nice and I didn't want to spoil it.

"Morning lovebirds, we need to do some business." Haymitch announced, walking into the room, disheveled as usual. We broke apart, but Cinna still kept a hand on the small of my back, connecting me to him.

"We were just getting to the designs." Cinna stated as Haymitch raised an eyebrow

"Didn't look like it." I cleared my throat

"Haymitch, do you want us to keep with the fire theme?" I asked, distracting him from our pda.

"I want you to keep it soft, she need a point of pity after the games. We don't want another Johanna Mason on our hands." We all cringed. Johanna was a fun person to hang around and drink with, but a bit too liberal with an axe. So all in all, she's fun as long as you're not in range. Haymitch got a beep on his little sponsor notification device, nodded to us then left the room. I looked to Cinna

"How do we make soft fire? Fire isn't soft, it burns, it's harsh, it flickers. How are we going to do this?" I questioned him as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"We'll think of something, I know we can." He said to me, smiling and pulling me closer, placing a kiss on my forehead.

**And thus Chapter 11. I will update with Chapter 12 as soon as I can. Thank you, lovelies. Review please~**


End file.
